


Without Warning

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confessions, Conflict, Confusion, Death, Dinner, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Funny, Gossip, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Identity Reveal, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Loyalty, Relationship Reveal, Reveal, Revenge, Secrets, Time Travel, Trouble, Unexpected Visitors, War, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: It's the beginning of unknown battles ahead of Byleth.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 51
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my wonderful Goldee's! This one is going to be multiple chapters I thought I just let you know! I hope you guys are ready to soak this all in because I got a lot to hit you with. Let's all pray for Byleth, Claude, and Felix. May the Goddess Sothis be on their side.

“Has anyone seen Edelgard?” Professor Manuela asked the other faculty at a mixer they were attending in the dining hall. It was now two weeks until the students graduated and left the monastery. Byleth was back to teaching her rambunctious students and Captain Jeralt was on light duty until further notice. Everything seemed to be falling back into its normal pace. Byleth took a bite out of her roasted pheasant. 

“I saw her leave yesterday evening. There was some situation in Enbarr that she had to take care of. She told me she would be back before next week. She was in a hurry to leave so she must have not relayed the message to you,” Byleth said after swallowing her food. Manuela wasn't happy with the response.

“Even so, she should have made time to tell me. Her and Hubert left without warning and they have quite a bit of work to do to graduate. She may be the Imperial princess, that doesn't excuse her from her school work. I would have sent them along with her.”

“Edelgard is normally the top of her studies. I heard she even holds study groups with a few of her classmates. She must be fully prepared to handle the work she's missed when she returns. Besides, how much work do you give your class Professor Manuela?” Seteth asked. Manuela folded her arms as she began to pout.

“Well, if you must know, I give out two times the normal amount of assignments.”

“Two times?” Hanneman asked, more shocked that she's giving herself more work to do at night. 

“Yes, I give them quite a bit of work to make them the best house. And even so, Professor Byleth’s house always seems to have the edge on us. The battle of Eagle and Lion? She made quick work of both of our houses. And swept the White Heron Cup. And even with the extra work, her overall class grades are still several marks above us.” Byleth was silently watching the conversation. They were getting a bit riled up and it kind of reminded her of her students.

“Even so, it's not like any of your students are going to fail, isn't that enough?” Captain Jeralt asked Manuela, he was lowkey beaming after hearing all the praise Byleth was getting for teaching her students. Manuela took another swig of her alcoholic beverage.

“With all due respect Captain Jeralt, We have a reputation to uphold. And not to discredit the Golden Deer house, they are so rowdy and disruptive. How is it possible that we are still so far behind?”

“Well, I wouldn't say so far behind. Considering what you have your students doing, if you stopped giving them more work you would surely fall behind,” Seteth said.

“I’ve seen what kind of work she has them do in class. It’s not like the material is much different than what we use ourselves.” Byleth put her cup down.

“Professor Manuela, what materials did you use?”

“The ones that were in the drawer of your desk.” Byleth shook her head.

“Oh, I don't use those anymore,” Byleth smiled as she tilted her head. “I used those as a base for my academic plan.”

“You what?” Seteth asked, slightly frustrated. 

“Yeah, the original work given us was a little too average. I create my materials every morning, depending on what I need them to focus on.” Arrows shot through Seteth as his hard work was very easily called average. 

“Although you may feel free to teach your lessons as you please, I had no idea that someone who had never been a professor before would benefit greatly from an academic plan that was made up to help you through the first year.”

“Oh, I am indeed grateful. You see, my class can be a bit, wildly at times. And if they disrupt my lecture 3 times in a day, I assign them double the homework. And you can imagine how many times I’ve been disrupted,” Byleth sighed shaking her head, “I soon realized I would run out of source material so I started to create my own.” Everyone laughed at Byleth’s statements. 

“Well other than that month in which you were taking a leave, your class seemed to get into some sort of fight or discussion during my lectures with them. They would disrupt me around six or seven times before the day was out. And this was a few days out of the week,” Seteth mentioned.

“So you should have been doubling up on their homework for the week, Seteth!” Manuela teased.

“Well actually, it would have been times sixteen if they behaved like that with me,” Byleth added. Manuela spit out her drink.

“Sixteen?”

“Yes, it's doubled for each offense of three. When I implemented this, I would have run out of the source work within the second week I started teaching here. Thankfully they caught on real quick. There are some days they still end up being rowdy, but it's way less than before so we are progressing.” No one could tell if she was serious or not. She was back to her blank face she normally took on. “Ahh, and Seteth could tell you. We hand in all the grades to him after all.”

“Now that I think about it, there was a large influx of grades coming from your class at the beginning of the year.”

“And two Sundays a month we go on routing missions. We do around ten of them on those days.”

“Ten?” Hanneman took off his monocle to make sure he heard correctly. 

“You do know the normal amount is three, right, professor?” Manuela asked.

“Yeah, I do. It’s just a little extra training.”

“I think that's quite a bit more than a “little”, professor.”

“I like to go into my battles well prepared. I may be a bit overly cautious, but I dare say my class could handle a small army.” Seteth, Hanneman, and Manuela looked at Captain Jeralt.

“How did you raise your daughter like this?” Seteth asked worried if Flayn would have been the same.

“Well, my life as a mercenary never stopped and it wouldn't sit right with me to leave her in an unknown area by herself. So she came with me and trained as we went.”

“She’s made herself a small unit of Ashen Demon mini’s,” Manuela sighed realizing her house would not catch up this close to graduation. Byleth laughed softly as Captain Jeralt threw his arm around his daughter proudly.

“That's my girl,” he proclaimed to the group which resulted in the whole party laughing. 

“Teach! Teach!” Byleth and her dining partners turned to the Golden Deer house leader. He was slightly out of breath as he reached her. “Teach we’ve got trouble!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude delivers some unexpecting news

Claude was standing before his beloved teacher. As much as the sight of her made him terribly happy, he had some strange and worrisome news to deliver. Byleth waited patiently for him to spit it out, but his long hesitation only meant something bad was coming their way. At this point, Jeralt, Manuela, Seteth, and Hanneman were also interested in the information he was about to relay.

“Claude?” Byleth called him. Claude didn't have enough time to think about the information he received. Would it have been better to get her alone first? Even if he should have, it would look weird to get her by herself now that he made such a grand entrance. They have his attention now. But should it be something said around all the people in the dining hall? “Claude!” The honey-toned boy snapped back to reality at the sound of his professor calling him.

“Uh, it would be better to talk about this in private after further thought,” he said as he scratched his head. Byleth stood up to leave.

“Wait, is it something that we can join in on?” Manuela asked, “Or is it just for the two of you?” She wanted to know what type of private meeting this was.

“Manuela what are you insinuating?” Seteth questioned. She forgot that he was there in the midst of the situation. “I hope it isn't anything indecent. I would like to join you.” Claude would have rather talked to Byleth before bringing it to anyone else. 

“You would have found out later anyway. As long as you let me say everything I need to before you decide whether or not I was wrong to do what I did.” Byleth had no idea what was going on. Manuela wanted in.

“Why don't we all just head to my office if it needs to be talked about privately. It will fit us comfortably there,” Captain Jeralt suggested. Claude nodded his head. 

“That’s fine with me.”

Claude, Byleth, Captain Jeralt, Manuela, Hanneman, Seteth, Lady Rhea, Alois, and Dimitri all ended up in Captain Jeralt's office. With the additional three bodies, it was becoming quite cramped.

“If I knew we would have others joining then we could have had it in the audience chamber instead of my office,” Captain Jeralt stated with a sigh. Claude shook his head.

“There isn't too much time. We have to figure out what we are going to do about this.”

“About what? You still haven't told us what’s going on Claude,” Lady Rhea questioned.

“Right well, where do I start...Teach, remember when you found me snooping around this office a while back.”

“Yes, I do.”

“I had mentioned then that there were a few things I set into motion to find out information on Mo- err, Kronya’s whereabouts.”

“Yes you never elaborated then but I remember.”

“Well, I had some spies go out.”

“Spies?” Seteth asked. “From the Alliance? Where have you sent them?”

“Please, let me get through all the information before we speculate about my actions,” Claude asked. He continued, “I sent two into town, around 10 to the kingdom and 10 as well to Enbarr.” Claude looked at Dimitri who was brought along by Claude last minute. “The two I sent into town noticed that there was an influx of travelers from Enbarr.” Manuela was becoming a bit anxious.

“Is there some kind of trouble in Enbarr? Is that why Edelgard left without notice?” she asked worriedly. Claude didn't respond quickly. Which made the air a bit dense in the room. 

“Claude, I need you to spit it out already,” Byleth requested firmly. Claude swallowed his saliva.

“I got word from my spies in Enbarr, Edelgard is in the process of taking the throne.”

“Wait, she’s what?” Seteth asked. Manuela wasn't understanding fully what was happening.

“Her father is just going to give her the throne? Isn't this good news? We knew it would happen someday, it just happened a bit earlier.”

“Why would she hide it from all of us if it was supposed to be a good thing?” Byleth asked. She looked over at Dimitri who was in deep thought over this.

“Maybe she had to take over because her father will be passing soon,” he suggested. Claude didn't respond to his statement either. Byleth knew this wasn't the end of his information.

“There’s more. Tell us, Claude.” Claude was still very hesitant.

“Well, after further investigation...the influx of people from Enbarr? Turns out, they are active members of the Adrestian empires military force.” The room fell silent.

“What are you insinuating Claude?” Dimitri asked first. Claude put his hand on his hip.

“Well, it all seems a little suspicious if you ask me. I don't know what she has planned but her about to obtain the throne and soldiers flooding into the city below Garrag Mach is setting off my spidey senses.”

“Edelgard would never do such a thing. Adrestia received their divine oracle through the church. It would be blasphemy to go against us,” Seteth argued. Lady Rhea was surprisingly calm at what Claude was insinuating. 

“Why would she go against the church in the first place? There must be some underlying issues here,” Captain Jeralt added, remembering when he was in the dark about his wife’s death and Byleth’s birth. Having a bit more clarity recently lessened his doubts about her. Claude had a feeling that something big must have pushed Edelgard to the point of possibly starting an all-out war in 995 years. 

“Lady Rhea, there are so many questions and not enough answers and you seem to be at the source of them,” Claude asked very seriously. 

“I don't like the tone you are taking up with-” Lady Rhea stopped her hound from barking at the young boy. 

“There are many things that need to be discussed. I was hoping to talk about them at the right time.”

“The more you put things off the more misunderstandings come up. I think that there is no time to keep secrets now. We have an army gathering at the bottom of Garreg Mach and it might be something that could have been resolved a long time ago,” Claude replied to her statement. Lady Rhea shook her head.

“Unfortunately, I have not done anything personally to her. So there is no secret to hide.”

“Wait, are we really speculating whether or not she has a reason to start a war? If there are truly soldiers in the town below we need to prepare. Who knows when she will make an official declaration?” Alois joined in on the conversation. Claude was let down a bit because he had hoped he could use that window to get more information off her, but Alois was right.

“Indeed, time is of the essence. We should probably get as many of the villagers out without raising suspicion and gather all the knights of Seiros. I assume that once she has officially claimed the throne she will declare war and we will find out what the imperial princess is thinking. So we don't have much time,” Claude speculated. Byleth could see Dimitri sinking slowly into himself. She had a feeling this wouldn't be easy for him to hear. Dimitri covered his face before speaking.

“Didn't we send out knights to look for the Flame Emperor and his two accomplices? Would it be wise to call them back? We don't even really know if Edelgard will start a war…” Claude sighed heavily.

“Well, there is one more detail I left out,” he said lowly. Byleth went to tug at his braid.

“You just said no more secrets and yet you've hidden more information?” She asked. Claude made sure not to meet Dimitri’s or Byleth’s eyes.

“Honestly, it was something I wanted to wait until later to confirm before bringing it to anyone's attention,” he hesitated. The whole room was waiting for his next words. He knew it was possible someone would bring it up. But, that person being Dimitri he wasn't betting on. Claude cleared his throat. “The Flame Emperor may very well be...Edelgard…”

“Under what grounds!?” Dimitri shouted. The sound of his shout pained Byleth. She could feel the hurt through his words. Claude knew it would happen but that didn't make this conversation any easier. Claude looked at the mortified Manuela.

“Professor, do you still have the weapon that Kronya used to stab Captain Jeralt?”

“I do…”

“Could you retrieve it?” 

“Sure,” she answered before quickly running to the next room.

“What does that weapon have to do with Edelgard being the Flame Emperor?” Dimitri asked sharply. Claude sighed again.

“You’ll see. With your eyes, we will confirm it.” Manuela came into the room shortly after leaving it. Claude took the clothed covered weapon and placed it in Dimitri’s hands. “Can you tell me what that is?” All eyes were on Dimitri. After a slight hesitation, Dimitri uncovered the dagger that was used to attempt killing Captain Jeralt. Everyone could tell, he recognized that dagger. He was mortified and angry all at the same time. It was slightly altered but he knew what it was.

“Dimitri,” Claude called for him. Dimitri had become so absorbed into the dagger he had forgotten all the eyes on him. Claude continued, “Could you please tell us what this is? And why is it you recognized it?”

“...This dagger...although slightly changed...is the dagger I...I gifted to Edelgard when we were younger…”

“Kronya had used this dagger to attempt to kill Captain Jeralt and Kronya was in cahoots with whom?”

“Solon, Thales, the Death Knight, and…and…”

“The Flame Emperor,” Claude finished his sentence dejectedly. 

“But what if she was no longer in possession of it? Maybe it was stolen and she’s being framed?” Dimitri defended. Claude knew he would act this way as well.

“I figured you would say something like that. And maybe you are right. However, I think it's unbelievably coincidental that Kronya stuck to Edelgard’s side the entire time she was under the guise of Monica. Teach thought it was suspicious for other reasons that Edelgard claimed to not know anything about Monica’s behaviors despite spending all that time together. And we all have seen Edelgard use this frequently. Whether it be during a tournament or sparring match. That blade is something she keeps with her. So if it went missing, how did we not know? Teach for sure would have found out about it and searched high and low to return it to its owner. But as you say, this is all speculation. I have no idea for certain she is the Flame Emperor. Which is why I planned on asking the Imperial Princess herself.” Dimitri held the blade tightly.

“Do you think she’s behind Flayn’s kidnapping and Captain Jeralt's assassination plot?” Seteth asked seething with anger. Claude shrugged his shoulders.

“Right now I can't say for sure. But I say that it would still be in our best interest to prepare for the possibility of a war.” Byleth could see the life leaving Dimitri’s eyes.

“This can't be true, this whole time...the one I’ve been searching for was…” Byleth went to console Dimitri.

“Dimitri? Are you-” He swatted her hand away as he went to leave the office.

“If she is indeed the Flame Emperor, I will have that girl’s head. I swear it!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*
> 
> Hello, Goldee's just here to let you all know that I've mixed a lot of spoilers into this. Well, you should already know by now but there's a lot that has to be dropped on you in this work. So if you haven't played Fire Emblem just be prepared.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy! See you next week!
> 
> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*

Byleth chased after Dimitri. He was a bit taller than her so his strides were hard to keep up with. 

“Dimitri! Dimitri! Wait a second!” She called him. Dimitri kept on storming through the Monastery. “Dimitri, please! Let’s talk about this!”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“You heard Claude. He’s not 100 percent on her being the Flame Emperor. It could very well be a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah well, he wasn't 100 percent on her starting a war, and yet we are taking precautionary measures in anticipation.” Byleth knew he was right.

“You have to understand. If we were to be invaded right now unknowingly a lot of lives will be lost. Wouldn't it be better to be prepared for that? And if Edelgard doesn't start a war then we can figure out the Flame Emperor business. She said she would be back at the end of this week. We can ask her then!”

“I can't wait that long! I need answers now!” Dimitri burst into his room with Byleth right behind him. She watched him as he began to get his stuff together.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving for Embarr. I need to go find out myself,” he said grabbing his javelin. Byleth shook her head profusely.

“No no no, you are not!”

“Professor, please don't get in my way. The dead call for her head. The dead must have their tribute.” Byleth couldn't believe the Dimitri she was seeing. The sweet and kind boy who was a bit socially awkward but cared for his friends and wished to be as helpful as he could, he was gone, hiding underneath this revenge filled embodiment. No, this was always there. He was just good at hiding it. Byleth didn't know what she could do to stop him.

“You can't! We might be going into war, we need you here! And if we don't go into war, graduation is next week! You will not miss out on that. Just wait until she comes back!”

“Professor, I will not say it again. Get out of my way.” Byleth was hurt again. She couldn't stand to see this hurt boy go and do something he might regret.

“You aren't leaving until I get an explanation! What is this revenge you're talking about? What happened that made you this way!?” Dimitri could see that Byleth would not budge. Even with his unnecessary strength, there was no way he could beat her. He took a deep breath before sitting in his desk chair.

“You remember the tragedy of Duscar?” Byleth shut the door quickly before answering.

“Yes. You were the sole survivor. Your father, your stepmother, Felix's brother, all of the knights...were killed...Dedue was the only reason why you are still alive…”

“I was so young...to see everyone I loved and cared for...taken from me in an instant. I can still hear the screams of those burning alive.” Byleth shuddered at the thought. “My father's last words were to get revenge. Find whoever did this and take revenge on them,” Dimitri was quiet for a moment after recalling his father's wish. “The people of Duscar. I knew it wasn't them, even if the whole world blamed them, they were the scapegoat for someone else. I believe...that person was the Flame Emperor.”

“But wouldn't that mean that...Edelgard was a small child as well? How could she have…”

“I agree, it doesn't make sense. Her mother was my stepmother. Why would she kill her mother? But I have plausible reasons to believe it was the Flame Emperor. And those lackeys of...hers… they are truly responsible for the tragedy of Duscar. And I must have their heads. To avenge my father and my stepmother. And Glenn, Felix’s brother…” It was quiet between the two.

“Still, I think that we should get information first before you...attempt to take revenge for the fallen...If we kill someone for something they didn't do then you won't be able to truly take revenge. I’m still having a hard time believing that the young Edelgard had any parts of that.”

“But it wouldn't be so strange if she’s willing to start this war. But that’s why I need to know. So maybe I can convince her not to start a war. Maybe we can come to a solution peacefully.” Byleth could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“You care for her don't you?” Dimitri was caught a bit off guard with her question.

“Well, I guess you could say so… I mean, at some point she was family until her mother died… there was a time she stayed in our home in Faerghus. I was a quiet little boy and Edelgard was the complete opposite. She even tried to teach me how to dance. She wasn't there for too long...but I had a bunch of fun. Before she left, I gifted her this dagger,” Dimitri referred to the dagger still in his hands, “I know it might sound strange but I gave it to her to encourage her. Whatever life brought her, she could use that dagger to cut her own path,” Dimitri had seemed to calm down a bit. Byleth could see he was beginning to question himself.

“What’s wrong?”

“Now that I think about it...back then...Edelgard had brown hair...But now it's white...I wonder when that happened…” Byleth was puzzled.

“Her hair used to be brown, but now it's white? Why does that remind me of someone?” Byleth ran her roster through her head. She imagined all of her students faces one by one until she came across one.

“Lysithea! I remember!” she exclaimed. Dimitri was confused as to why the super happy professor was suddenly full of sadness.

“Professor?” Byleth looked at Dimitri.

“Listen, If I tell you this, you cannot speak a word of it to anyone...do you understand?” Dimitri nodded his head.

“I understand.”

“Lysithea’s hair wasn't white either. Her hair color changed when...she was experimented on…”

“She was what!?”

“Shhh! We can't let anyone hear this. Just listen. Back then, dark mages had performed a lot of experiments on children, trying to see if they could house two crests into one body. Lysithea survived the experiments, but as a result of that her hair has turned white and her lifespan has been shortened.”

“So you mean to tell me that after Edelgard had left us...she was tortured and experimented on?”

“It may be the case...that’s the only other time I’ve heard of it happening…” It was silent again. Dimitri covered his face again. There were so many unknowns floating about.

“Did Lysithea know who did it to her?”

“All she said was that there were mages in hoods and that the Empire didn't do a thing to stop it from happening…”

“Do you think...the same people who experimented on Lysithea...did the same to Edelgard?” Byleth bit her lip softly.

“I don't know, we won't know too much until we get to the source. Right now there’s plenty of uncertainties but it all starts with Edelgard.” Dimitri threw his head back.

“Professor, if you don't mind… I need some time to myself…”

“Will you-”

“No, I’ll stay in the monastery. I just need to gather myself before I come face to face with her again…” Byleth nodded her head before exiting Dimitri’s room. She didn't know if she had successfully convinced him to stay for now but she knew there wasn't any time to dilly dally. She exited the second-floor dormitory to go find the remainder of the Black Eagle and Blue Lion Houses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth meets with the remainder of the Black Eagle and Blue Lion houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Goldee's! I've been thinking to change my update days from Sunday to Friday. I want to start posting a new series on Sunday and I don't think I'll post two in one day just for the heads up. I will give the official notice when I get closer to posting that new series. Until then, pray for the students.
> 
> Side Note: This one is pretty short I almost feel like I cheated you, maybe I will post again sometime this week.

Byleth asked Petra and Mercedes to gather their old classmates into the Golden Deer classroom along with Golden Deer students. If it wasn't already rambunctious enough, it was even more so today. 

“What’s going on Mercie? Why are we all gathered here?” Annette asked Mercedes. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

“I haven't the faintest idea. Professor asked me to grab you guys and bring you over right away. I wonder what's going on.”

“The Knights have been scrambling. Something big is happening,” Ferdinand commented.

“Well, whatever it is I hope I can go back to my room soon. We don't have to go on some surprise mission do we?” Bernadetta asked. 

“Well, it must be serious enough to interrupt nap time,” Linhardt yawned. 

“Whatever it is, I hope his highness is alright. He’s locked himself in his room since lunchtime,” Ingrid added. Felix folded his arms. He hadn't seen Byleth all day. He was pretty sure since he hadn't seen a particular honey-toned boy around he knew who she was with. And since Dimitri wasn't attending this meeting there was no telling what was going on. He knew it meant a battle was approaching, and that was something to smile about. But, when Byleth walked into the classroom with Claude close behind, he was not happy all over again. He thought Claude would be beaming from ear to ear. Instead, Claude’s furrowed brow glued to his forehead as the pair made their way to the front of the classroom. The look on Byleth’s face commanded silence.

“Goldee’s, Black Eagles, Blue Lions, I, unfortunately, have some sensitive news to deliver. I want to say first and foremost, whatever decision you make after hearing this information, I will respect it. You are all growing adults, and you will all have to make your own decisions in life with graduation right around the corner. With that being said, Claude has informed us of some time-sensitive information,” Byleth took a deep breath. It was painfully quiet in the room, which was a first for the Golden Deer classroom full of students. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking at the students.

“We have some reason to believe...Edelgard is planning to declare war on the church.” Everyone at once started to speak up.

“Wait what?” Ferdinand jumped out his seat. 

“Edelgard?” Ingrid asked.

“Why would Edie do that?” Dorothea asked as well.

“War? Like, she's gathering an army and is preparing to attack?” Lorenz was just as confused. Byleth waved her hands to quiet them down.

“It’s not been officially declared, however in a very short amount of time soldiers of the Adrestian Empire have begun to congregate in the town below Garreg Mach and in the very near future she will have obtained the throne from her father. If she plans on starting this war we anticipate her declaring war the moment she obtains the throne. Which is why we are taking the necessary precautionary measures to ensure that the Monastery does not fall. We hope that this is a misunderstanding but it is not something that can be taken lightly.”

“So that must be why the Boar locked himself in his room, you must have discussed this already with him,” Felix commented. Byleth nodded.

“There’s more. Dimitri was in disbelief as we were and as you all are when we received that information. However, it would seem that we also have some evidence that Edelgard may also be the Flame Emperor.” Instead of a burst of voices, it had become deathly silent again. No one knew what to say so it stayed quiet for some time. That was until an orange-haired boy spoke.

“And it’s safe to assume that you have valid evidence right?” Ferdinand squeezed out. Byleth looked at Claude, to which he nodded in response.

“One of the main pieces of evidence was a dagger that was given to Edelgard as a present by Dimitri. It's the same dagger that Monica used to attempt killing Captain Jeralt. Monica and Edelgard spent quite some time together before the incident as well. Since it was Edelgard’s favored dagger, it was likely borrowed by Monica.”

“But, what if the dagger was stolen!?”

“I will admit it is a possibility, but there are a few other things that seem to point in her direction as well.” Byleth looked at Claude. He was withholding information again. Claude winked at Byleth. “I’ll explain in detail later, Teach,” he whispered to her. He looked back at the students.

“Coincidentally, ideologies match up, mannerisms match up, even height matches. Somehow the voice is being distorted through that mask but even so, it's highly likely that Edelgard is our guy. I very much hope my hunch is incorrect. But when you line it all up it just fits her character. And it's that information that we may need to be wary. It seems like a very well planned out trap and we have been walking right into it. But not this time,” he said as he clenched his fist. Byleth cleared her throat.

“We have enough information to investigate her identity. However, if she is indeed starting a war, we will need your help to defend the Monastery. I understand that those from the Empire may not like going against it. So if you choose to side with the Empire I will respect your decision. I hope that we can end this war peacefully so there isn't much bloodshed. Do know that if you choose the Empire, we might have to cross blades on the battlefield and I truly wish to do no harm to any of my students. Even if you are from another house, I still care about you all.” The classroom was silent. Byleth took another breath.

“Until you make your decision, you will be considered allies of the church. You have until the moment she declares war, which very well maybe soon. If you have any more questions, I will be sure to answer them to the best of my ability.”

“So you think that Edelgard was behind the Kidnapping and the attempted assassination?” Leonie asked.

“We don't know for sure about my father. The Flame Emperor did, however, help the Death Knight escape.”

“Why is Edelgard declaring war in the first place?” Hilda asked.

“We don't have a good idea yet. We are waiting for the official declaration to find out the reason.”

“Wait, Edelgard can't declare war unless she is the Empress. Did something happen to her father?” Linhardt questioned.

“She is currently in the process of obtaining the throne from her father. It was kept hush-hush so we don't know what stage she's in or how it’s become possible for her to obtain it so early.”

“Does that mean Hubbi- oh ah, Hubert is with her?”

“It is very likely that Hubert is with Edelgard, Bernadetta.”

“Do you think we have a chance to win?” Ingrid asked solemnly. Byleth hesitated before replying.

“We can only try.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude have a little rendevous.

Two days had passed and still no word on Edelgards return or her declaration of war. Byleth was teaching extra classes to attempt to bring those who were not trained by her up to par. If it were level based, Byleth’s house was around level 35 while the rest were around level 23. For her to be satisfied with fighting for the church she would need to bring them up to level 30 to be able to withstand an army. Most of the town below the Monastery had been evacuated but the students remained. If by chance there was no war, they could graduate on time. But as Claude said a few days back, her spidey senses were tingling. Something big was coming and she couldn't shake that feeling. And there was another feeling she couldn’t shake, hunger. She had already eaten quite a bit that day, but it felt as if she hadn't eaten at all. 

“It must be because of all this extra training. That’s why Raphael eats so much,” she said to herself as she entered the dining hall. There were very few people out this late so she could jump behind the counter and make her something to eat without interrupting the flow of the hall. Byleth took a look at the ingredients she had on her. A few fruits, and a lot of duscar steak. She was at a crossroads. Should she make a meaty meal, or something sweet? “Hmm, I should have some more protein...but it’s not like I’m going to train right after this...I deserve something sweet...but you really shouldn't have sweets before bed...having a meaty meal probably isn't the best right before bed though...Oh, wait...maybe if I cut down a little on the meat and don't make something super sweet I can have both!” Byleth clapped her hands together. “Okay, that’s what I’ll do then! Seared duscar steak and fruit sorbet. The best of both worlds!” She exclaimed happily in her head before starting her late-night meal.

After constructing her meal, she decided that she would take it out to the outdoor seating area where they would normally have tea sessions to enjoy the night breeze. She was very much enjoying the moonlight and being alone with her meal.

“This was the best decision ever,” Byleth said to herself aloud. 

“Is that so? What decision was that?” Byleth snapped her head in the direction of where her favorite Golden Deer leader was coming from. The moonlight seemed to intensify the grin on his face, “You seem to be enjoying yourself. Maybe I can keep you company?” Byleth could admit to herself that she was a bit excited to see him. She wouldn't admit it to him though. She stuck her fork in her mouth and gave him a slight nod.

“Sure Claude,” she mumbled. Claude gladly took a seat in front of her.

“I came by so that we can talk about all the missing information I’ve neglected to let everyone in on. But now that I'm looking at this setting, a few things are missing and this would have been our perfect date. We might not be able to procure a musician, but I think I can go grab some roses and candles and it would be a good start.” Byleth rolled her eyes.

“Oh stop that. There's no way we are going on a date here. What if we were found out? Do I even have to remind you about the hound?” Claude laughed.

“There isn't anyone out that we couldn't fool into believing something else. We could just be discussing our war plans. The candles are so we have a bit more light.”

“And what about the roses?”

“Well, It’s not like you haven't given all of your students flowers for their birthdays. Why can't I return the gesture and bring you flowers? Is that something that could get us found out?” Byleth licked the sorbet off her spoon. Unknowingly enticing the young deer. 

“What is there to find out?”

“See, you catch on quickly Teach,” he jumped up from his seat, “I’ll go grab the candles and flowers now, wait for me here.”

“Wait, no, that doesn't mean go get the stuff, Claude.” As she saw the back of him, her heart began to hurt. For some reason, she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving her sight. Without a moment's notice, she reached for him, grasping on his overcoat. “Don't leave!” she shouted unexpectedly. Claude turned back to her. He was only teasing but the moonlight caught the glimmer of tears welling up. He quickly turned around and stood over her.

“Teach, I was only joking. What happened? Did I do too much?” Byleth was still holding pretty tight to his clothing.

“Please don't leave me, Claude…” Byleth whispered. Claude kneeled to Byleth’s level. He caressed her cheek as he wiped the pools of tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“Teach, what is going on here? You are never like this.” He locked eyes with her. The temptation was there, her face close to his, the pressing need to comfort her. He stopped himself. “I wish I could just help all your problems disappear. And I almost took advantage of the mood and kissed you. That definitely wouldn't have helped,” he kissed the back of her hand. “Just know that I will use everything at my disposal to get rid of all of our enemies, whether it be the Empire or the Flame Emperor. We will make it through this.” Byleth sniffled as she looked into his eyes. Something was pulling her closer to him. The idea of being comforted by Claude normally would be rejected immediately. But that feeling slowly overpowered the latter. Claude found Byleth’s lips meeting his, through no effort of his own. Realizing that she initiated the kiss, he caressed the back of her head, pulling her deeper into it. Fire spread through them as he slid his hand down her back.

“Should I take her to my room? No… there are too many obstacles to get there, what if we lose this moment? Even her room is too far. There isn't anyone around we could-” He thought to himself imagining what he would love to do.

“Claude? Professor? What’s going on here?” Claude and Byleth froze at the sound of a male voice. Byleth quickly became filled with sadness, anger, disappointment, and embarrassment all at once. Claude needed a quick decision and he needed it now. From what he could tell, it wasn't Seteth’s voice so he wouldn't be expelled and it wasn't Felix because strangely enough, Claude knew the sound of his voice. And whoever's voice it was, came from directly behind Byleth. Since it was a bit dark and he was a bit lower than Byleth’s seated height, they knew he was there but they might not have seen what they were doing. There were very few directions he could take it. 

“Oh, Teach said her ankle was bothering her so I just wanted to take a look. We can't have it getting worse if there's a possible war,” said as he slowly stood from his position. Approaching from behind was the Blue Lion house leader. “What brings you by Dimitri?” Byleth was still dealing with her rush of emotions. Dimitri saw that Byleth had not turned to greet him like she normally did.

“Professor? Are you alright? Is your ankle truly bothering you?” Claude placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

“Teach, Dimitri wants to know if your ankle is doing alright. Do you wish to be delivered to the infirmary?” he asked hoping she would snap out of it. She shook her head, trying not to face the boys. Her embarrassed emotions took full ownership of her. She realized what she had done, and her impulsive action may or may not have exposed them.

“You might want to respond. Your silence will bring up unwanted questions,” Sothis spoke to Byleth.

“That's right! Sothis!” she said in her head. Sothis knew what she was going to ask of her.

“You do realize that you've been low on energy? I can't do that for you right now. You need to recharge. Just say something already!”

“Fine!” she replied very much annoyed. “These extra training sessions have been a bit rough on me but I’ll manage. Thank you two for worrying about me,” Byleth turned and smiled at the blonde-haired leader. “Were you looking for me?”

“Actually, I was...Lady Rhea has sent for us. We’ve finally got word on some information from the Empire. We should move quickly.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The verdict is in.

The audience chamber was filled with faculty and students. Dimitri, Claude, and Byleth entered expeditiously. They approached Lady Rhea. “Everyone listen up!” She instantly grabbed everyone's attention. “I have officially received word that the new Emperor, Edelgard, has officially declared war and will be at our doorstep in 3 days.” You could tell that she was hiding her contempt for Edelgard under her breath. The hound stepped in so that she would not lose her composure. 

“Edelgard believes that the church has misused its creed to fulfill the desire to rule the world. We have apparently fooled the people of Fodlan by dividing the land into 3 factions and allowing them to bicker amongst themselves. This has caused instability and we are supposedly using this to reinforce our authority. She also believes that the church lives in extravagance by preying on the devotion of those who worship the goddess. Therefore she calls the church hypocrites and does not believe the church can lead Fodlan into peace. She desires to tear apart the belief system as she sees fit. Edelgard has deemed the Church of Seiros to be the evil of this world.”

“Unforgivable… I cannot fathom that the Adrestian Empire would embark on such a violent course of action,” Lady Rhea said seething. 

“There is no question on that front,” Seteth added, “She clearly wishes to conquer all of Fodlan. All to accomplish her own ambitions.” Seteth rested his chin on his fist, “Perhaps, her ambitions go even beyond this. All of this seems to be planned well in advance, or she wouldn't have been able to succeed the throne so easily.” Lady Rhea shook her head in disbelief.

“We must stop the Empire...and quickly.” The quick exchange between Rhea and her Hound left no room for input. Even if someone wanted to interject, what would they say? Byleth looked over at Claude and Dimitri. Claude had a discerning look on his face. His arms were folded and it looked as if he was calculating all the possible courses of actions on an invisible screen in front of him. Dimitri on the other hand looked a bit disheveled. At first glance, he would come off as worried or even bothered by the news. But, the longer you looked into his eyes, the easier it was to see a slow-burning hatred seeping through. The talk between the two seemed to calm him down on the surface. Everyone was a bit on edge now. Claude gave out two pieces of highly sensitive information. Both of which everyone didn't want to believe without proper reason. That Edelgard would start a war, and that she was the Flame Emperor. Byleth knew Claude wouldn't bring it to their attention if there wasn't some truth behind it but could Edelgard still be the Flame Emperor? That might have been what was going through Dimitri’s mind, if even more so, how he would end her life if she was. 

Seteth and Byleth locked eyes. He signaled for her to come forward, as she did silently. Once she stood in front of the large crowd of nervous students, reality set in. These students, who were very much looking forward to graduation in 3 days, have to prepare for war. For what could have been something worked out with less violence. Byleth hoped that she could reason with Edelgard before it was too late but under this declaration of war it would be hard to get both sides to want to sit down and converse. The sound of Seteth’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Those who choose not to fight need to evacuate immediately. As far as the students who originate from the Empire, I hope that you would see reason and fight at our side. Manuela, would you be willing to lead the Black Eagle house against Edelgard?” Manuela's face showed all of her emotions as plain as day. The unsureness was very much expected, and the same was for the rest of the Black Eagle students. Manuela and Byleth locked gazes. Somewhere in the depths of her heart, she knew what her answer should be.

“I would rather us find a peaceful solution first, but if the professor is on our side I will the Black Eagle house,” her voice was full of pain as she spoke. Seteth nodded his head.

“The enemy is fast approaching. We will split off into smaller units until Emperor Edelgard has reached the Monastery. Her numbers are great, are chances of victory are slim but not impossible.”

“I’d like to add something Seteth!” Claude said, throwing his hand in the air. He was making his way to the front of the large crowd.

“What is it?”

“There was some information I had left out before that can be shared now. Back when I set things in motion to find out about Monica I told you all that I sent some spies into Alliance territory. I've sent word to them and we will have some reinforcements here in two days' time. Granted it's not enough to assure our victory, but it should be enough to give them a harder time. And I have a backup plan as well, just in case things don't go our way. Those details are just for me to know for now as well.” Byleth shook her head. She had no idea why Claude insisted on being secretive about everything, but whenever there was something he wanted answers too he didn't let up. Well, this time Byleth was curious and she wasn't going to stop until she got all the information. Seteth grabbed his chin.

“That is helpful indeed. Thank you for that Claude. Lady Rhea, do you have any last comments?” Everyone's attention fell on the head of the Church. Her eyes were pretty much closed the entire time as if she was conserving her energy. She opened her eyes before speaking.

“Please defend the Monastery with all you have. If we can successfully protect this place, we will consider all the students to have graduated and I will be eternally grateful. May the Goddess Sothis be with us.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are at it again.

The next day, Byleth stormed up to Claude’s room. She wanted in on whatever scheme he was getting ready to dish out. On her way up she saw Felix coming out of his room. It was normal for him to be up this early but she had completely forgotten their rooms were right next to each other. Although she wasn't planning on seeing him, her face lit up.

“Felix! Good morning.” Felix perked up at the sound of her voice. He tried to hide how happy he was.

“Professor, Good morning. What brings you over here so early?” he asked, putting his hand on his hip. Byleth remembered her original plans. 

“Claude said yesterday that he was up to something and I’m here to figure out what it is.” Felix was a bit annoyed that she was headed to see Claude and not him. It seemed like they were spending a lot of time together and he was falling behind on the ‘Byleth Train’. This time, he tried to hide the frustration forming on his face.

“Well, I’ve told you before that he is untrustworthy. Why does he go to such lengths to hide things from you?” Byleth looked at Felix. The blank face that normally sat there slowly turned into a solemn one. Felix noticed the change immediately. He was a bit surprised. She normally brushed him off when he said things of that nature. Or even defended him. But this, this was bad. 

“Do you think he doesn't trust me?” Felix could feel a slight twinge in his chest. There was no way this was  **_his_ ** Byleth. Who could have possibly been acting like her? He was at a loss for words.

“Well I- I’m sure there’s- There’s no way- How could he-” His words jumbled together as they flew out of his mouth. Byleth’s head sunk a bit.

“Am I untrustworthy?” Felix lifted her chin. Her soft lips were quivering and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. The disdain he felt for Claude carried on his face as his brows furrowed. How could someone who commands so much respect and admiration let some shady, misfit, joke of a house leader influence her emotions to this point? Next thing he knew, he found his free hand gently sliding down her side. As he rested his hand at the curve of her back, he pulled her body to his.

"That bastard is the untrustworthy one. That complete idiot has been mistrustful from the start and it's because of his inferiority that he needs to hide things from you. It is all his fault. I trust you with my life, doesn't that make you trustworthy?" Byleth was still looking into his eyes. She sniffled.

"I suppose…." Felix could tell that his little pep talk wasn't helping. Again, words of comfort weren't his specialty. His best course of action was action. He kissed Byleth. And to Felix's surprise, Byleth actively participated. She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. Felix caressed the back of her head and gripped her hip. The thought of being comforted by Felix was very enticing to Byleth. She would do anything to keep going, but her plans were interrupted.

"Byleth! It's broad daylight. What are you doing?"

"Please be quiet, I need this right now."

"What if Seteth finds out? You do know what will happen if he finds out you were having relations with the students right?"

"Sothis, it's fine. We have a war to fight in 2 days and they are already set to graduate. I'm cool with not being a professor anymore. I didn't want to do it in the first place."

"I don't know what's been going on with your sudden switch of attitude lately but it will be your downfall with the boys if you don't get it together. Claude could come out of his room any second and that will start another fight between the two. Do you think it will be best to let them fight before the big battle?" Byleth pulled out from her heated lip session. The hot and bothered expression on Felix's face made it harder to resist him. The way he tried hard to keep cool was one of the reasons why Byleth loved Felix. The look on his face mesmerized her the same as the deep green eyes on Claude. As the image of Claude crossed her mind she quickly went back to her sullen state. Felix was in one way grateful for Byleth to have some self-control, but another part of him wanted Claude to find them. He didn't want Byleth and Claude alone together anymore.

"Professor, if you don't mind, I have a suggestion. How about we follow Claude from a distance to see what he's up too. I doubt he will want you to know what he's up to so asking him would be pointless," Felix asked, kissing her forehead. Byleth rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe I should talk to him first. He might be willing to let me in on it," she mumbled. Felix held her tighter. He wasn't going to let her get away.

"How about I ask him? I wouldn't want him to reject you to your face causing you to be hurt even more."

"I doubt he would be willing to talk to you about it."

"Well can I give it a shot first? He is the reason you are in this state and I really might have to kill him if he makes you upset again." Byleth sighed. She knew he was ready to fight Claude at any moment. She removed herself from his warm embrace.

"Alright, I'll stand in your doorway and wait for you to ask Claude.” Byleth shuffled over to Felix's room. Felix took a deep breath before knocking on Claude’s door. There was no answer. Felix knocked again.

“I know you're in there Claude. Open up.” There wasn't any response. Byleth whispered to Felix.

“You think he left already?”

“I would have seen him walk past my door, it's been open since I’ve been up this morning. Regardless of what he has to do today, he hasn't left yet. There’s only one other way to get a peep out of him, unfortunately. Step back professor,” he motioned to her. Byleth hid behind the archway of his room again. Felix knocked once more.

“I suppose I'll just take the Professor out today since you aren't available. She's been really upset lately and requires some **_comfort_**. I’ll take care of her, don't you worry.” You could very well hear the slyness in Felix’s voice. He wasn't lying though, Byleth did want some comfort. As soon as Felix said the words they could hear a small commotion coming from the other side of Claude’s door. Felix kept speaking as he pretended to leave. “I’m going to go find her now-”

“Felix don't you dare!” Claude growled as he opened his door slightly. Felix side-eyed him.

“Don't I dare? You are clearly too busy to aid her. I’ve told you this before, you can't give her what I can.”

“I am readily able to comfort her. After I take care of something today.”

“Oh, and what is it that you need to do that she couldn't help you with. I’m sure it would distract her from her worries.”

“I can't tell you, or her.”

“Again with the secrets. Because that went so well last time.”

“It’s a plan that works better the fewer people know about it. So I've resolved to keep this to myself," Claude held his forehead, "I know it's something I could probably tell her. I just don't want her to be blamed for my schemes so it's best to leave her in the dark when it comes to this. The faster I can get it finished, she won't even notice I'm gone. So could you leave me be for a while?" Felix tried to sneak a peek into the room but Claude was doing a really good job hiding his background.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Did you not understand? If I'm not going to inform Teach, what makes you think I let you in on it?"

"I hope whatever you are trying to hide is worth it. I'll just be on my way to comfort her. I'll let her know you went out already."

"Felix, I'm warning you. Two days away and we can finally settle our score. Test my patience and I'll be sure to kill you slowly."

"As if I give a damn about your empty threats. I'm growing tired of this conversation so I'm leaving now. You can't do a damn thing to stop me from being alone with her unless you choose to be there yourself. You can't always decide what's best for other people. We are all on the same side but for some reason, you seem to want to act solo."

"Oh, you're one to talk about going solo. You won't even let Teach assign you a battalion. Mr. 'I work better alone'."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Byleth was holding her breath. It was taking everything in her not to jump out and stop their fight. But what would she say? Felix laughed at Claude.

"Yeah, I don't want paid people to run under me. They will slow me down. But, just because I hate battalions doesn't mean I run solo. I'm in the same god damned team with you, Mercedes, and Hilda! And the person who leads our unit is the professor. She counts on us to do most of the heavy work and she sends us out alone because she trusts us. But even after all the things we went through as a class you still don't seem to trust us, or the professor." Felix shook his head and threw his hands up in disapprovement, "You do whatever it is you need to do and hurry up. I won't tolerate you making her more upset than you already have." Felix stormed back to his room, gently grabbing Byleth from the archway and closing the door behind them. Through the door, Byleth could hear the frustrated Claude shut his door, a few loud noises were coming from his room as well. She turned to see a very annoyed Felix. sitting on the bed.

"Felix...I.." she started as she sat next to him. She put her hands over his, "I didn't realize that-"

"Professor, please. This isn't your fault so don't apologize. That dimwit needed to hear it. Sure I hate him for being important to you. But if you aren't happy because he isn't acting like he is deserving of your love then I'll just have to set him straight. At least, so you can see that I'm the better option." Byleth blushed at his last comment. She looked at her lap.

"I do want to apologize because I know that this is the way Claude’s been accustomed to living and I was used to it. And for some reason, I couldn't deal with it like I normally do, which caused this to happen.”

“You know I’m not angry with you. We could find reasons to argue any day. It’s fine, as long as you are okay I’m good.” Byleth felt a bit better.

“Thank you, Felix. That means a lot to me,” she stood up from his bed, '' I think we should wait down by the entrance of the monastery. If he chooses to barge in here after your dispute it will cause another conflict, we probably won't be able to successfully follow him.” Felix hid his disappointment well. He had his professor in his room fully prepared to do that  **_comforting_ ** thing he was mentioning before. At least she was a bit more cheerful. Byleth grabbed Felix’s hand and tried to pull him eagerly. “Let’s go, Felix, we are going undercover!” Felix couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change of emotion.

“Yes, Professor.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a secret mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Goldee's! I'm so sorry for the two weeks late post. There is no excuse for the first week however the following week I had to complete my cosplay and prepare for my sister's birthday party which ended up taking a lot of time. And since that's over I'm here ready to go on with our journey. It's a long one so do enjoy. Until the next time!

Byleth and Felix followed Claude from a decent distance. They followed him down to the towns that resided at the bottom of Garrach Mach. Even though the townspeople were mostly undercover soldiers from the Empire, it seemed like a relatively normal atmosphere. Well, it was still a bit chaotic. The few townspeople who remained on the side of the church were running about frantically. They were worried about food and shelter and if they could flee to a nearby town to be safe from the incoming invasion. Byleth’s heart ached. These innocent people would be caught in the crossfires of Edelgards war and it bothered her in every sense. She knew they had an escape plan set up for the night before the big battle, but that didn't change the reality. The two spies did their best to blend in with the mass of people. They watched as Claude mingled with a group of villagers. They wore plain clothes and were pretty beefy. They weren't anyone that Byleth had noticed before.

“Could those be Empire soldiers?” Byleth asked aloud. Felix shrugged his shoulders.

“Honestly I couldn't say. Has he been down here enough to just casually speak with the enemy?”

“Well, who else? Could those be regular townspeople?” Byleth and Felix ducked behind a fruit stall as Claude surveyed the area nearby him.

“There's no way he saw us...right?” Byleth said peeping over the apples.

“There is no way. We don't give off as much presence as the others.”

“Well, he could feel your killer intent from miles away so make sure to keep that under wraps.” Felix couldn't even muster up an ounce of fighting spirit towards the Golden Deer house leader. He’s been close to his beloved professor. How could he even give Claude the time of day? He was very much enjoying his time with Byleth even if that meant stalking Claude from a distance. Byleth noticed Claude handing something to a few of the gentlemen. It was really small, and he had quite a bit of them. She might have seen it before...but she couldn't remember off the top of her head. After the group received their small "gifts", they broke off. Byleth watched Claude enter a local tavern. She pulled Felix's sleeve.

"We are following Claude. Let's go." Felix had to snap back to reality.

"That tavern is pretty small, you don't think he will notice us following him in there?"

"What do you suppose we do?" Felix grabbed Byleth's hand and quickly made away over to a window opening on the side of the tavern. With a thicket acting as their cover, they peered into the busy establishment. The men were drinking alcohol and the ladies were either dancing, singing, or having a pint themselves. Byleth’s eyes were quickly scanning the bustling room. There he was, Speaking to the bar maiden. There was no way to hear the conversation between them, but from the look on the young girl's face, she was swooning over the honey-toned boy. Byleth could feel herself getting hot. She knew she had no right to be mad if he flirted with other people. How could he be so adamant about her if he had other intentions? Felix sensed her displeasure with what she had seen. He knew that he was a shady guy and distrusted his motives, he also knew that he was unfortunately all for Byleth. There was no way he would defend him in this situation, it was all in his benefit after all. After speaking to the bar maiden, Claude followed her into a storeroom behind the bar. Byleth scurried along the wall to investigate. There was no way he was going to do something with this random girl. Or maybe...she wasn't random. Her heart pounded in her chest as she made it to the back wall looking for a window or opening. There was only one, and it was a bit too high for her to reach. She jumped and jumped trying to reach the ledge of the window to pull herself up to no avail. Felix watched as she looked around the back area for some sort of structure to help her reach the windowsill. 

"Professor," he started as she tried to move a large crate.

"Felix, get the other side. We gotta be fast."

"Professor," he said again.

"Who knows what that woman has planned for him. She's probably an enemy spy trying to kill him, or worse!"

"At this point, what could be worse than an enemy spy?"

"...Well...a girlfriend…" she mumbled. Felix folded his arms. 

"What was that?"

"Regardless I need to know what is going on. He made it very clear that he wanted to hide this from me and I intend on finding out." Felix grabbed Byleths shoulders firmly and turned her around to face the window. "What are you-"

"Are you sure you want to know what's happening in there?" Byleth was silent for a moment. Could she handle what she was possibly going to see? She shook the thought out of her head. Even if Claude didn't trust her with this information, she undoubtedly trusted him.

"Yeah. I do." 

"Alright, hold still."

"What- Felix! Oh my goodness I'm gonna-"

"If you scream someone will find us," he said as he hoisted her upon his shoulders. 

"How am I supposed to not scream if you drop me?" She said as she squeezed her thighs around Felix’s head. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered the last time his head was between her legs. Felix grabbed her thighs tightly.

“Well one, if you stop me from breathing we both are going down so don't squeeze so hard. And two, I won't drop you, so take a look already. Can you see?” Byleth tried to get her naughty thoughts out of her head. Wafting the dust that was once settled, she peered into the storage room. She could see Claude as clear as day, talking to the same bar maiden from before. Byleth was relieved to see that they were still in their clothes. The back room was considerably quieter so she could make out what they were saying.

“This is all the drink we have left. We’ve been getting quite busy as of late. Everyone is trying to get their fill before...the Empire comes…” Claude put his hand on his hip.

“That's not surprising, you can't fight on an empty stomach. I’m just going to take inventory of what you have if you don't mind. Other church members are checking the other bars and inns and we are to gather a list of all the food and drink to make sure we have enough to last until the Empire is on our doorstep. If you can make a list of all your sales you do today we can figure out how much we need to divvy out.” Byleth was confused. There was no mission called for this that she knew of. What was he up too?

“Well, is he making out with her yet?” Felix asked impatiently. Byleth pulled his hair.

“No, he isn't, I can't hear what they are saying if you're talking though.” Byleth turned her attention back to the sneaking Claude. It would have appeared the bar maiden had been called and he was alone. After checking the coast would be clear, Byleth saw Claude pull something out of his pocket. It was that same small thing she saw before. He popped it open and swirled it around.

“This should do the trick,” he said as he opened up the barrels of alcohol and drink alike. In half the barrels he poured this liquid into them and gave it a good stir with a wooden ladle. He could hear the girl's voice coming closer and quickly closed the containers.

“Sir Claude, have you finished taking inventory? I can't stay back here for too long or the customers will start to complain,” she said. Claude winked at her.

“We are all set here. You should be able to manage with what you have.”

“But, I haven't even given you-”

“There's no worries. A messenger owl just came in and I have been informed that we have an abundance of supplies,” he gently grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, “Thank you so much for your help, I'll be going now miss.” Claude made his way out of the backroom, “Oh, and if you don't mind, those barrels on the left there. Give that out to anyone who has been coming to town recently. It will make them feel more relaxed before the war begins. Can't have the town going into a panic. Okay?”

“O-okay!” Claude winked again before leaving the blushing girl behind. Byleth had an ‘aha!’ moment. She had seen that bottle a long time ago. She knew what this Golden Deer was up too.

“Felix, he’s gone, could you let me down now?” Felix didn't respond. Instead, he held his firm grip and began to leave the back area with Byleth still sitting atop his shoulders. “Felix! What are you doing! Stop!”

“Maybe I don't want to,” he said in a stubborn tone. Byleth couldn't help her face from turning red. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

“Felix, what if we are spotted? Who knows what gossip will spread? And if word gets to-”

“If word gets to Seteth and he chooses to do something about it I’ll fight him.”

“Why are you always trying to fight someone?”

“And who cares if they see us? After tomorrow I will have graduated from the officers' academy. And I’ll officially be a man in your eyes and not just a student,” he said completely ignoring her question. Byleth couldn't handle the embarrassing words leaving his mouth and the adoring stares from the public as they walked through the town. “Besides, I want Claude to see-” Byleth karate chopped the crown of Felix’s head, causing him to fall forward. Byleth managed to land on her feet as Felix hit the ground.

“Enough with that thought, we don't have time for you two to be fighting again,” she said as she put her hands on her hips. Felix propped himself up, holding the top of his head.

“I could use a good sparring partner before Edelgard comes. I don't see what’s wrong with the idea.”

“I cannot have you both injured before battle, you'll have to settle with the training dummies for now.” Felix got up off the ground.

“What did you see in there anyway?” he said as he dusted himself off. 

“Some time ago, I was preparing for class and I was having a bowl of oatmeal. Claude had come to disturb me and I found a small bottle in his possession. I didn't know what was in the bottle, but I’ve seen it before. And that’s what he’s trying to keep from me.” 

“Should we confront him? I’ll bring my sword for backup. If he disrespects you in the slightest I’ll cut out his tongue.” Byleth laughed, which made Felix a bit nervous. 

“No need for that Felix. I’ll make sure to handle it.”

***

Byleth had mentally prepared herself. The morning after she made herself unavailable to Claude. She knew that he would try to make it up to her or woo her with his words and hypnotizing eyes. So she made herself busy with training, speaking to her father, helping out with the cooking, and running errands for the Knights of Serios. There was no time that she was alone making it harder for Claude to approach her. Later that day, Byleth met Felix in the training grounds for a last-minute sparring match. 

“As of tomorrow, you will have graduated. Would you like a new sword as a gift?” Byleth asked as they parried each other's blades. Felix stayed focused.

“You're just trying to distract me. That won't work on me, professor.” 

“No distractions, I’m serious,” she said deflecting his swing. He was quiet for a moment, just listening to the sound of their swords clashing and their breaths. 

“Can I...call you by your name?” Byleth surprisingly was unfazed by his question.

“Of course you can, I don't see why you would like that as your present. I've never seen myself as someone so superior that I would be upset you called my name.”

“You don't think it would be weird if I called your name?” Byleth put her sword in its sheath.

“Do it. Call my name.”

“W-what?” Felix stuttered, “Right now?”

“Yes right now.” Felix put his sword up.

“Don't be ridiculous, let’s keep sparring.”

“Come on now. It’s not hard Felix. By-Leth. Say it with me.”

“Pick up your sword and fight me.”

“I’m not going to do anything until you say it.” Felix dashed forward, pointing the end of his blade in her face. Byleth didn't move a muscle.

“I could have just taken your head off just now Professor.”

“Uh-uh, that's not what I want to hear.” Felix sighed heavily. After lowering his blade he scratched his head as he looked away from her gaze.

“...By….Byleth…” Byleth clapped her hands together.

“See? That wasn't too bad. Feel free to call me that anytime.” She could see the flushed look on his face even though he tried very well to hide it. She could get used to the cute side of him after calling her name. Felix noticed that Byleth was enjoying herself. He grabbed her hand and pulled her face to his.

“Byleth…” he said in a deeper voice. The tone in his voice vibrated every fiber in Byleth’s being. If she had known him calling her name like this would cause her to react in such a way, she wouldn't have agreed to it. “Byleth,” he started. 

“Okay Felix I get it, I won't force you to say my name, and I will fight you properly next time. No more distractions,” she said trying to weasel her way out of hearing him call her name once more.

“Do you see? If I call your name like this, I won't be your student anymore.”

“Yes I get it now, I swear.” She said quickly leaving his embrace. Her face was flustered. And seeing that made Felix satisfied. Upon their separation, the training ground doors opened. Claude was storming right over to his beloved professor.

“Teach!” he said happily the moment he laid eyes on her. He completely ignored Felix’s presence and greeted his professor. “Good afternoon, I’ve finally caught you. You aren't busy I hope?”

“Good afternoon Claude, I’ve just finished up sparring with Felix. Did you need something?”

“I just wanted to apologize to you about yesterday. I needed to take care of something and Now that it's done I can help you.”

“Help me? With what exactly?”

“You were in a bad mood, no? Let me take you out for dinner. I want to make sure you are doing okay.” Byleth put her hand on her hip.

“Oh, I’m fine. Felix and I went out yesterday.” Claude tried to hide his displeasure.

“You went out? With Felix? Like, on a mission right?”

“I guess you could say it was a mission for just the two of us,” Byleth said smiling. Her smile unnerved Claude.

“Where did you guys go?” he asked, swallowing hard. Byleth tried not to lose face, his reaction made her want to laugh.

“Oh, it's not something we can talk about to others. It’s kinda classified. A need to know basis.”

“Who else knows? Lady Rhea right? Seteth?” Byleth shook her head slowly.

“Just Felix and I,” she said in a soft tone. She went over to Felix and grabbed his arm. “Since we know we can relay information to each other it was good for it to be us two.” Claude knew what was up. She was still bothered by his need to keep yesterday's activity hidden from her. This act was to get him to spill the beans, there was no way Byleth and Felix went on a date.

“Well, you will find out what I kept from you tomorrow. Why the need to lie about going out together to get the information out of me?” 

“Lie? For what reason do I need to lie to you, Claude? I went out with Felix yesterday. We went to town. Ask the villagers down there.” Felix who was steaming through his ears from having Byleth actively hold onto him jumped in on the conversation.

“I carried Byleth on my shoulders on the way back to the monastery.” Byleth tensed up at the sound of her name leaving Felix’s lips. Claude could feel sharp pains in his chest.

“So you are on a first-name basis now?” Byleth stood her ground even though she knew that it truly bothered him.

“I’m comfortable with him calling me that, that's a small matter.”

“If it's so small can I call you Byleth as well?” Her heart fluttered at the sound. She took a deep breath.

“I prefer the way you call me Teach,” she spoke, trying to hide her embarrassment once more. She wasn't lying, she absolutely adored his pet name for her. “Besides, I wanted to know what you were up to yesterday, If I was going to find out why wouldn't you just tell me?” Claude sighed.

“You have been a bit emotional lately, I didn't want you to be upset with what I was doing. After that night, I couldn't bring myself to tell you.” Byleth let go of Felix. Felix on the other hand was wondering what Claude meant by ‘that night’. 

“You do realize that had nothing to do with...unless you are seeing someone-”

“What? What makes you think that I-”

“We saw you, talking to the bar girl yesterday. She seemed to respond to you like you've seen her before,” Byleth spit out. Claude shook his head.

“That wasn't at all what you think.”

“I know and I’m asking you to clarify. What was in those bottles? And if you can't tell me the truth then we have a problem.”

“I suppose this can't wait then?”

“Claude!” Byleth shouted. She was becoming extremely impatient which quickly turned into anger. Felix grabbed her shoulder gently.

“Byleth, don't get worked up about it. I told you before, he’s a mysterious guy and will always keep secrets. He’s always been this way.” 

“Wait a second. Don't try to make this more than it is Felix. It’s simply a tactic to weaken the Empire’s forces.”

“And you couldn't trust me with that information?” Byleth asked, her voice cracking just a bit. It didn't go unnoticed.

“I trust you. I do, I just...like I said before, you were in a state I thought wasn't good to tell you about what I was doing. And after Felix paid me a visit saying that you were still pretty upset there I thought it would be better to wait until it already happened.”

“You are an idiot,” Byleth started, “You can't keep hiding things from me and assuming that it's better for me. You didn't learn that last time?” Claude was silent. He knew she would say something like that. “I understand that there are things you like to keep secret, I have a few of them as well. When it comes to me or the outcome of this war you should still tell me. Don't leave me to believe that you don't trust me. Without trust, there is no foundation for a good relationship.” Claude perked up at her last statement.

“Relationship?” Both the boys asked at the same time.

"Yes, you two don't think we should be able to trust our allies? And that is a good base for friendship." The boys sighed. How foolish of them to get their hopes up. Byleth didn't lose focus. "I have my suspicions, but I want you to tell me what it was." Claude swiped his hair back.

"I made a stomach poison."

"And you distributed it throughout the town?"

"I did. I've instructed others to pour it into half the barrels of drinks in all the establishments in the surrounding areas. By tomorrow they will all be sick to their stomachs and therefore unable to come to Edlegards aid." Byleth sighed.

"And you think I couldn't handle that?” Byleth closed her eyes. “Well, if I’m going to be honest, I would have been a bit bothered. That being said, if you had used it on your classmates I would have had an issue. We are going to war. It would be better if we could incapacitate as many people as possible so they don't have to die in this war. I can let this course of action pass."

"Wait for a second, he's just cut my enemies significantly. Who will I cut down now?” Byleth shook her head hearing Felix’s side comment.

“That’s beside the point. Claude, since it needs to be said I will say it once,” she put her hand on her hip, “If you choose to keep me out of things, it won't end up good for you.” There was a slight twinge feeling in Claude’s chest.

“Does that mean-”

“I don't know what it means for you just yet I-” the area around Byleth seemed to spin. It went dark as the last thing she heard was her name being called.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuela checks in on Byleth's status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Goldee's! We are so close to the war I am actually not prepared to put this battle together. The next one might be a long one so that might also require more time to write so I may not be seeing you next Sunday. I hope this chapter will suffice for now. See you guys soon!!

“What happened!?” Captain Jeralt asked worriedly as he busted into the infirmary. Manuela was leaning over Byleth’s unconscious body. She shook her head.

“I haven't figured it out yet, I need to run a few tests,” She looked over at the two boys who brought her in. “What happened before this?” Felix and Claude glared at each other.

“She was fine before he showed up,” Felix said. Claude turned his face up.

“What? I didn't do a thing. You were the one training with her. Did you push her past her limits?”

“And what limit is that? Have you seen her at this limit before?”

“Yeah, the time when Flayn was kidnapped, when you left her to fight the Death Knight alone!” Claude began to raise his tone. “Your lust for battle pushed her too far.”

“We weren't even doing heavy training for that to happen. It was at her request. Who am I to deny her?” Felix rolled his eyes. “You could have very well stressed her out this whole time which is why she's been in the on and off depressing mood. A side of her that I haven't seen before. You are the cause of that.” Claude grabbed Felix’s shirt.

“I will end you, watch what you say next.” Static danced between Felix’s fingers.

“Try it. You won't even have 2 seconds to react to anything.”

“You guys! Now is not the time for this! I need to know what's going on. It’s easier to figure things out if I know the symptoms.” Manuela interrupted their petty fight. Captain Jeralt tapped his foot noticeably loud.

“I’m waiting,” he grumbled. Claude let go of Felix and began speaking.

“Teach has always been pretty active in her activities. But, as of late she's been doing less. More exhausted you could say. She's gotta eat tons of food to restore her energy. And even though she normally eats a ton of food, this was on Raphael level. When he gets done training he eats. He trains all the time.”

“Maybe her diet was lacking. What has she been eating? Do you know?”

“Well, the night when we were informed of Edelgards declaration of war I met up with her. She was eating steak and sorbet.”

“In one sitting?” Manuela questioned. Claude nodded.

“Is that weird?”

“Wouldn't she eat one and then the other after she's finished?”

“I wouldn't put that past her honestly,” Claude grabbed his chin. “She became a bit emotional after her meal. I got up to retrieve something from my room and she…” Claude realized his next statement could incriminate their secret relations. And when Byleth woke up she would not be happy with him. He swallowed air before choosing his next words. “Let’s just say she was in a distraught state like she was going to lose everything.”

“Isn't it normal for people to feel anxious before a huge battle? We are going to war,” Manuela stated. Felix joined in on the discussion.

“That’s the thing. Byleth doesn't get like that before a battle.” Captain Jeralt and Manuela were shocked to hear her name come from his mouth.

“B-b-byleth? Felix, I knew you were bold but not so bold,” Manuela stuttered. Felix shrugged her comment off.

“I was permitted to call her name moments before she fainted. The point is, something has been off about her for some time now. I have also seen this sudden change of moods yesterday morning. She had come to seek my counsel about a certain student of hers,” he said hinting at the green-eyed house leader. Manuela knew something was going on between these boys and professor Byleth, but to what extent? She couldn't tell. She tapped her index finger on her cheek.

“Mood swings, exhaustion, increased intake of food?.... I see now….that’s it!” You could see the light bulb go off above her head. She began to shoo the boys out of the room.

“Manuela! Are you going to explain what’s going on? Is my daughter alright?” She patted Captain Jeralts' shoulder.

“Don't you worry, it's a thing females go through once a month, she just needs some rest for now.” Manuela quickly shut the door behind them. The three of them awkwardly stood there together.

“...A thing females go through...monthly?” Claude spoke aloud. They all became embarrassed at the thought. It was decided that they wouldn't speak on it any further.

*****

Byleth slowly opened her eyes. The room was barely lit from a few candles. She groaned as she held her head. “What happened?”

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Byleth looked in the direction in which the voice came. Manuela was sitting at her desk. Her interlocked fingers covered her mouth. “How are you feeling?” Byleth sat herself up. How long had she been asleep?

“I feel a bit better after resting. How did I end up here?”

“Claude and Felix brought you. You fainted in the training grounds.”

“Sheesh, I don't know what happened. It came out of nowhere…”

“Well, based on your recent activities it's to be expected. You haven't been getting enough sleep have you?” Byleth nodded.

“I have been, but lately it hasn't felt like enough.” 

“Yeah it can be like that during your period, it should pass within the week.”

“Period? My…” Byleth was silent. Dread took over her face, and that did not go unnoticed by Manuela. She got up and went over to Byleth.

“Professor? Are you alright? The boys weren't lying when they said that your emotions change rapidly. I've never seen you like this. Is this like your first period or what?” Manuela joked. Byleth did not laugh with her. Manuela abruptly stopped laughing. “Is this your first period?”

“....It’s not…”

“ Hmm, you don't say. Well, this is a weird cycle isn't it?”

“I’m not...I don't have it…”

“You don't have what? Your period? Well, you could just be PMSing. Let’s just hope it comes on after this battle in the morning.” Byleth had completely forgotten already.

“What time is it?”

“Around 5 A.M. According to the scouts, Edelgard will be at our doorstep at approximately 8 A.M.” Manuela sighed thinking about the battle ahead. “Will you be able to fight? If your period starts during the battle will that affect our chances of survival?”

“Umm...I don't...I don't know…”

“Well if you have regular periods we can determine when it will start. When was your last one?” Byleth didn't know if she should lie or tell the truth. She began to weigh her options. Tell her the truth and possibly be subject to disappointment and shame. Lie to her and find a way to find out how to explain. Explain how two months ago she slept with both Claude and Felix and hasn't had her period since. Maybe her stress had been affecting her hormones. It could be nothing, but on the other side...it could be something.

“Professor?” Byleth decided to bite the bullet. If she lied now, it could cause unwanted feelings between the two. It wasn't worth it in the end.

“I haven't had my period for two months now…” The room was silent once more. You could see gears turning in Manuela’s eyes.

“Two months?...that would mean…” Byleth couldn't look Manuela in the eye anymore. She fidgeted with the blanket covering the lower portion of her body. There was no way she could see Manuela’s face without feeling shameful.

“You’re pregnant?” The disbelief was heard in her voice as she asked the young professor. Byleth shrugged her shoulders.

“I don't know, could I be?”

“I mean it could make sense with your symptoms. Sudden emotional shifts, cravings and extreme hunger, exhaustion, even the dizziness you were feeling when your father was in his coma. Have you been feeling nauseous?”

“No, not really…”

“Well, that’s not something that has to happen. What about your back? Or your breasts? Do they ache or have they become sore?” Byleth shook her head.

“No.” Manuela went to her medical supplies.

“Well, you could be in the early stages so they might not have manifested yet. The only way to get an answer quickly is to get a sample,” Manuela pulled out a cup. “I need you to pee in this.”

“Is this really necessary? This could all just be due to stress right?” Manuela sat on the edge of the bed Byleth was using.

“You know what you're right. Stress could also cause these symptoms. Besides, there's no way you got pregnant. You’d have to had sex then.” Byleth didn't speak. She had already made a resolve not to lie to her, there was no going back. Her silence rang in Manuela's' ears. “Professor Byleth? You are kidding right?” Byleth remained silent. Manuela couldn't contain herself. “Well well well. Who was the lucky guy? There aren't that many good choices I will say. I've dated most of the knights and they wouldn't even see a diamond right in front of them. Wait for a second, this conversation feels oddly familiar. Don't tell me… a student?” Byleth pulled the blanket over her head. Manuela could make out a nodding motion from the hiding Byleth. 

“Yeah...that...happened…” Byleth whispered. Manuela yanked the blanket off Byleth’s head.

“Was it Claude!? Wait, it must be Felix! He was proudly calling your name earlier. That makes some sense. Isn't his personality a bit boring though? Claude is a really good looker too. And his mysterious background is a bit sexy if you don't mind me saying.” Byleth tried to hide her blushing face. This is not the reaction she thought she would receive. She didn't know how she should proceed from this point. “Well spit it out, who's the father of this baby?” Byleth twirled her hair.

“That’s...a good question...I don't know…” Manuela could not process what was happening. 

“Both of them have the possibility of being the father?” Byleth nodded her head again. “So that would mean you...with the both of them...around the same time…”

“It was...the same day…” All the wind left Manuela’s body. This was the gossip of the century.

“I. NEED. DETAI-”

“Professor Manuela! They’ve arrived!” Seteth shouted as he ran into the infirmary. He noticed that Byleth was awake, “Quickly now. Emperor Edelgard will be here in the next hour!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Garreg Mach has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Goldee's. It's time! Thank you all for being patient. This battle scene had a lot of important things that needed to be played out carefully. It's super long and I hope it was worth the wait. I will do my best to get the next chapter out on time, I will say that I have started two new fanfics Pokemon and Smite related and I want to work on those a bit as well. I hope you all enjoy!!! See you later!

Byleth quickly made her way to the audience chamber. Lady Rhea, Captain Jeralt, Alois, and Hanneman were already waiting. Seteth and Manuela followed closely behind her.

"What's the plan?" She asked as she came to a halt.

"All of the people in the town have been evacuated, including the students who chose not to fight. The knights we sent out to look for the Flame Emperor have just returned so we have a few squadrons available. They are setting up blockades now," Seteth spoke. Manuela had news to report as well.

“I just got word. Caspar and Dorothea aren't here.”

“Ashe is gone as well,” Hanneman added. Byleth took a deep breath. She knew that some would leave, she just hoped that they would stay. If only she had spent a little more time and gotten them over to her side she could have saved them all. But there wasn't any time to waste thinking about what couldn't be changed, just what could be done from now on.

“Lady Rhea, I assume you'll be staying back?” She asked.

“I will be in the rear, defending the monastery should anyone get too close. I have an obligation to fight alongside you all.”

“So, Alois and Da… Captain Jeralt will leave the Knights of Seiros?”

“Yes, that's the plan. You can handle the kids, right? This isn't like the routing missions you've been on. You have to be real strategic out there,” Captain Jeralt said to his daughter. “We can't afford to lose any of you out there.”

“No, this isn't a routing mission...we will do what we have to do to defend and push back the Empire...The least amount of casualties the better for the students. He can't have them faltering because they are fighting someone they were once classmates with. We weren't prepared for this at all,” Byleth turned to leave. “Hanneman, Manuela, let’s go get them ready.”

*****

“The main guard has arrived. Emperor Edelgard is here.” Seteth told Lady Rhea and Byleth. Byleth stood before her students, including the other students from the other classes. Even if they weren't from her house she considered them all her students.

“I just want you all to know that as of this day you have officially graduated from the officers' academy. Today is the day you will cut out the path in front of you and become that of which you wish to become. Today, you might have to come across someone you know. And I know that it might be hard facing someone you know. Just know that I will not allow anyone of you to die. You are to defend your life and Garreg Mach. That is your mission today. Do whatever means necessary to stay alive and your allies. That is my last request as your professor. Today, Emperor Edelgard has decided that war is the only way to reach her means. And today, we will be the ones to show her another way. Everyone to their positions. Remember your training,” Byleth said as she turned away. Her heart was aching and she couldn't bear to let them see her like that. If she wavered, they would waver as well. She gathered with her unit which consisted of Claude, Felix, Mercedes, Petra, Hilda, and this time, Dimitri. Byleth knew that Dimitri would beeline his way straight to Edelgard and very much so get himself killed. Hopefully, she could pull in his reins a bit although she could feel the darkness seeping from him. If he was left in that state for too long he might be too far gone. That didn't help her uneasiness. As she tried to find the right words to say to the steeping blonde, Felix went over to Dimitri and karate chopped his head. Dimitri held his head as he crouched towards the ground. 

“Felix! What was that for?” Dimitri shouted. Felix held his blade tightly.

“If you don't get yourself together before we fight you will hinder the team. Don't worry about the Emperor before you get to her. If we can't reach her because you are dragging the team down, I will deal with you myself.” Byleth found her voice to speak.

“Felix, wait he-” Dimitri laughed. It was still a bit sinister.

“You won't have to worry about that, Felix. I’ve never felt better. I’ll cut down all the enemies before you." Byleth did not like the tone he was taking. She was hoping he hadn't snapped yet, but from the way he responded, he was on the verge. Felix pulled his sword out.

"You won't even be able to catch up with me. I won't freeze when my enemy is upon me. I've learned my lesson," he said as he looked at Byleth. She shook her head.

"I know what you are referring to. You were not the one to issue this war so I'm going to have to ask you to do your best to not kill but to incapacitate. Should the enemy not back down, use it as a last resort. I hope to speak to Edelgard to pull her army back and arrange some sort of temporary agreement so we can speak about the accusations made." Byleth looked at Dimitri, "That's why you are in my unit today. Please make sure to follow my instruction well. Any deviation from the plan and it could cost us. I know you have questions awaiting answers, just rely on me a bit."

"There's no use saying that to him Byleth, you heard the boar prince. He will attempt to cut down all of our enemies. Don't be surprised if you can't stop him." The group fell silent. Claude, who was just barely paying attention to the chitchat, laid his eyes on Felix. Dimitri who was just about ready to tell Felix he was exaggerating, was also a loss for words. 

"Felix...did you just call the professor by her name?" Hilda asked practically squealing. Byleth couldn't bring herself to face Claude. She already knew what he was going to ask.

"Felix had asked me previously to use my first name so it is allowed. Also, you all may see fit to call my first name since you are no longer students."

"So I can-"

"Not you." She said, cutting Claude off. The clear cut rejection caused the group to gasp.

"Is there some reason you would not be having Claude use your name of birth?" Petra asked.

"Claude must have made the professor mad!" Hilda laughed at the honey-toned boy. 

“Oh my, perhaps another scheme of his?” Mercedes asked. Claude didn't really know the answer himself. He thought that everything between them had been fixed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, maybe Teach prefers the sound of my voice when I call her Teach." Byleth tensed up. Could he have read her mind from yesterday? This had to be a bluff. "I know what it is. She prefers the other name I call her,” he said slyly. He made sure to lock eyes on her. She could feel herself heating up. “Isn't that right? My friend.” Byleth had completely forgotten about that, and as soon as she remembered, her blushing face took over. And it was noticed.

“Claude, why are you like this? I asked you not to call me that,” she said trying to keep her composure. On the surface, they could tell that she was embarrassed. But what was there to be embarrassed about? 

“So, the term ‘my friend’ is what you call her?” Hilda asked. She wanted answers. Byleth didn't know what to say. She could deny anything he said, or she could tell them the truth...who was she kidding? There was no way she could explain why that name embarrasses her. She had a hard enough time explaining it to Manuela, let alone telling her students. And to explain in front of Felix was not on her to-do list. Claude wasn't going to let up.

“Well if you must know, My friend here and I have a special relationship.”

“We don't have time for this, let’s go over the plan.”

“We just went over the plan my friend,” Claude bantered with her. His sly smile never left his face.

“Well, then there’s nothing more to discuss.”

“Okay, then you don't mind me calling you that aloud then?” Byleth couldn't react. The more she did, the more suspicious it looked. Instead, she walked over to Claude and pulled his braid.

“Go ahead. As I said earlier, you are no longer my student. Nothing wrong should come from being your  **friend** .” The emphasis on 'friend' was really more for herself than for him. However, that just made Claude want to push her more. 

"Oh, so what you and I have done together would classify us as friends?" He asked as he lifted her chin.

"If that's the case, I should be able to call you 'my friend' as well." Felix joined in. Claude had forgotten he was there. Once he realized what he was referring to, he turned his attention to him.

"You already get to call her name, after today that's all you'll be able to-" 

"They're here! The empire is here!" A scout shouted, running towards Byleth's unit. The air around them changed from their usual rowdy and carefreeness to a serious and careful one. Byleth was able to focus now, the ashen demon was here.

"Remember the plan and listen to my orders well. Let's end this with the least amount of casualties and as quickly as possible." Her unit nodded as they went out to subjugate the incoming enemy. Everyone could hear them in the distance, demonic beasts. A handful at the least. Dark mages could be seen in the front line as well. 

"Could these be the same demonic beasts...from the chapel?" Claude asked as he shot two swordsmen. 

"We haven't had any more students missing. Maybe from somewhere else?" Felix said as she stuck down three archers. Dimitri swept his Brave Lance through five empire soldiers.

“Professor, the dark magicians...you've mentioned them before…”

“I know. If they are here, they are no doubt working with the Emperor. It’s too coordinated to be a separate ambush.”

“How could she-”

“We won't know until we reach her. Let’s stick to the plan for now.” Byleth knocked a pegasus rider from the sky. “Hilda, Mercedes, Petra! How are you doing back there?”

“Never better! Fighting a war is too tiring,” Hilda complained as she single-handedly took out an armored knight. Mercedes nodded in agreement as she used her bow to fend off a few soldiers. No one was taking significant damage so she could help with the fighting. Petra wasn't having any issues either.

“I am claiming the victory professor.” Byleth let out a small laugh. It seemed like a regular routing mission with her lovely students. She knew not to let that idea simmer in her head for too long. There was a lot of ground to cover and they hadn't even made it fully past the first wave. Let alone, come across any demonic beasts. The soldiers never seemed to cease. With everyone they took down, 3 more popped up. Claude launched a volley of arrows.

“We just need to get to the checkpoint, we have a trap set up for the empire and ally forces should be here soon to help.”

“Ally forces? From where?” Byleth asked, extending the sword of the creator in a circle in front of her.

“From the Alliance and I even got some from the Kingdom as well.”

“Wait, you what? How could you get them to come so quickly?” Dimitri asked. Claude wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“The spies I sent out, I had sent word in advance to have some men they could spare come this way. It was a gamble on whether or not she would actually go through with it. It isn't an army’s worth, but it should be enough to protect the monastery.” Byleth was extremely satisfied with Claude’s efforts. He was doing his best to make sure they did not lose this battle. Maybe she should have let him call her name. That was something she could worry about after they reached the Emperor. A loud screech was heard. In the distance coming closer, they could see trees falling in their direction. A demonic beast was headed right to them.

“Alright Goldee’s! Gambits ready! We’ve got a few demonic beasts to take out.” She led her team to the demonic beast closest to them. It had a strange helmet on, like it was used to protect their weak spot. Byleth’s unit made quick work of the demonic beast either way. She made sure to grind the students' skills to an A level mastery. She had to make sure that they were able to defend themselves and possibly their allies. She felt an immense sense of pride as she watched her previous students do critical damage on the beast. Everything was going surprisingly well. They managed to push back the first wave of enemies and had a few moments to prepare for the second wave. 

“To think that was the first wave, how many people does she have in her army?” Dimitri asked as he took a concoction to heal himself. Felix took a whetstone from his pocket and started to sharpen his brave sword.

“The more the better,” he said triumphantly. Byleth stretched her arms as she turned to Claude.

“How much longer until reinforcements arrive?”

“When we make it past the next wave they should be here. What is our next plan?”

“We still have a ways between the Emperor and us. We need to wait for the Knights of Seiros to get here and hold the line. That way we can head straight to her and not have to worry about them reaching the monastery.” Byleth could hear footsteps coming her way. She could see a foot soldier heading towards her. He seemed panicked.

“Professor, I have information to report!” he said out of breath.

“What’s going on?”

“On the West and East checkpoints, two strong allies of the emperor have taken them. We won't be able to launch our fire assault.”

“Do you know who they are?”

“Yes, Hubert is at the East checkpoint. The Death Knight is on the West checkpoint.” Byleth ran through her rooster in her head.

“Send Lysithea’s group towards the Death Knight. Send Yuri’s group to Hubert. They won't have any issues.” The soldier saluted Byleth before quickly leaving.  
“Didn't you have a hard time fighting the Death Knight? Are you sure we shouldn't head over there as well?” Hilda asked. Byleth shook her head.

“The Death Knight has a weakness. And that weakness is Lysithea,” she said as she gave a thumbs up. They couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, but they knew she wouldn't send them if they couldn't handle it. “Once they have taken the points, we will advance to the Emperor. The Knights should be here soon, but we won't have the luxury to wait for reinforcements. Waiting around like sitting ducks will make it easier for the enemy. Has everyone healed up?” The group nodded in unison, “Let’s take out a few more demonic beasts in the meantime.”

*****

Both Hubert and the Death Knight were forced to retreat. This weakened the Empires forces greatly, helping Byleth’s group advance as planned. They launched another attack, setting a large portion of the battlefield on fire. With this, Byleth could be sure that they would not be able to advance as quickly as they were before. Byleth could see it, the main vanguard of the Empire. The Emperor, four horse-mounted knights, two heavy armored knights, two dark mages, and her two favored soldiers; Ladislava and Randolph. Upon seeing the green-haired professor, the two advanced towards her unit. Claude and Felix went out first. 

“Teach, you go on ahead, we can handle these two,” Claude said as he knocked an arrow and aimed for Ladislava. Felix already had his sword readied. 

“Finally, a decent opponent.” Felix went straight for Randolph. Byleth could just barely see the Emperor standing towards the back.

“Edel-” Byleth stopped as a dark figure zoomed right past her, taking a huge swing of his lance. The two armored knights went down with ease. He launched his lance into the closest horse rider, bringing the horse down on the rider. The weight stopped the knight from escaping. The person before Byleth was someone she hoped to suppress. Instead, he yanked his lance out of the dead horse and ended the rider's life. “Dimitri?” The blonde-haired house leader looked up to the sky before turning to her. The sight shook her to her bones. The blood of the rider had splattered a bit on his face. Even so, he didn't seem to notice. Maybe he did notice but didn't care. A twisted smile matched with the look in his eyes.

“Let’s go professor, we need answers now,” he said in a tone that was just normal enough to show he had some sanity left. But from what they may find out, Byleth knew to be wary of him. She rushed past Felix and Claude to catch up with Dimitri before he could take out the Emperor. Fast on his heels, Byleth and Dimitri took out the last three mounted units blocking the path to Edelgard. Frustrated and impatient, Dimitri launched his lance at the white-haired girl. Without moving an inch, it flew right past her cheek, shocking both her and Byleth. Although Edelgard was shocked, she didn't let that emotion come across.

“Edelgard!” Dimitri let out. The two of them stood before the new crowned Emperor and two dark mages behind her. “You’re late...We were waiting.”

“You were never one for patience Dimitri,” Edelgard spoke calmly. The sound of her voice brought a rush of emotions through Byleth. She gripped the sword of the creator tight to try to keep her emotions together. 

“Edelgard, before we get started...we need to know...Are you the Flame Emperor?” Byleth asked, her throat tightening up on her. Edelgard made no change of emotion as she stood there for a few moments. It was oddly silent for being in the midst of a battlefield. 

“I am the Flame Emperor.” A few seconds after her confession, Dimitri started to laugh...strangely. There was still blood on his face as he took a huge breath.

“This must be a sick joke. It was you all this time?” If Byleth was going to be honest, even as the words left her mouth she still couldn't process this. “You, you killed your own mother? You are responsible for the Duscar tragedy and the persecution of its people?”

“I had nothing to do with that.”

“LIES!” The sound of his voice shook Byleth. She took a step towards Edelgard.

“Flayn’s kidnapping? You are working with the Death Knight and this Thales guy? This whole time?” Byleth found it harder to breathe, “Those students who were turned into demonic beasts? And you're working with the dark mages who tortured and experimented on Lysithea and quite possibly you?” Edelgard’s eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting that from her teacher.

“How did you...You wouldn't understand…”

“What about the assassination plot on my father? Your ally attempted to murder him. For what?”

“I had no idea that Kronya would attack Captain Jeralt. Only because he was there to stop the experiments. Kronya-”

“And you think any of that matters?” Dimitri interrupted. “This chit chat is pointless. We have found the Flame Emperor and it's time for the Dead to finally get their tribute,” he readied his lance, “It’s time I take that twisted head off your shoulders.” Byleth went to stop him from advancing.

“Dimitri, wait, this is not a part of the plan. We need to get her to call off the army and come to a peaceful solution first.” Dimitri ignored her words as he pushed her aside.

“Get out of my way or you’ll be next,” he threatened her. Byleth was beyond hurt by his words. As he took another step an arrow shot right in front of his nose, causing him to stop and look where it came from.

“I think you need to apologize to my friend here, Dimitri,” Claude said seething at what he had just seen.

“Claude, wait!” Byleth went over to him, trying to stop him from aiming at Dimitri, “It’s okay, he just wanted me to stand behind him.” She lied. She hoped it would calm him down. It didn't.

“I saw and heard what he said to you. I understand being angry at being betrayed but you didn't do anything to him,” he looked over to Edelgard, “Well look who it is. You look like a happy little dog who just found it's bone.”

“I see we still haven't developed to having adult conversations,” Edelgard retorted.

“If you were looking for that I can oblige. Everything you are doing right now is messing up my lifelong dream. How about we talk this out before you do too much damage.”

“If I’m not mistaken, we have similar goals, don't we. To unify the land.”

“That is true, however, I wasn't going to start a whole war over it. Let alone work with some bad people to do so.”

“The means matters not. Only my dream matters. And should you choose to stand in my way it will cost you your life.”

“Well aren't you two just a match made in heaven,” Claude said referring to Edelgard and Dimitri, “But, I’d rather not go about it the violent way if you don't mind.”

“Then let’s stop talking and do what we came here to do,” Edelgard said holding her ax in hand. Claude stepped in front of Byleth.

“Teach, leave this one to me as well, I’ll come up with some way not to let Dimitri decapitate her.” Byleth held the sword of the creator steady.

“Why do you think I am unable to fight?”

“You just woke up. I’m sure your body is becoming tired.” Byleth was surprised he could tell. She thought she was doing a good job holding it together. Claude turned his face from her, “Felix told me that you needed to fall back and let Mercedes heal you. He could tell you were exhausted. Apparently, he has a good eye for stuff like that...” Byleth’s heart fluttered a bit. She didn't want to leave even after hearing his concerns.

“I’m not going anywhere, we will push back the Empire here and now.”

“Both of you, stay out of my way,” Dimitri said once more as he launched at Edelgard. She parried his lance with her ax with slight difficulty. “I’ll be the one to end her.” As the two fought, the two dark mages that were there to assist her joined in on the fighting. They were aiming right at Dimitri, who was not very aware of his surroundings. 

“Claude, the mages-”

“Yeah I see them,” he whined wondering why he was going to help Dimitri. He swiftly shot two arrows, easily taking out the dark mages. “He can clearly hold his own. You do a wonderful job of training us.”

“That’s not the point, I’d like to resolve this without killing each other!” She said as she ran towards Dimitri and Edelgard. Extending her sword of the creator in between the two, she separated them.

“So you plan on getting in my way?” Dimitri growled. Byleth looked over at the disheveled Emperor. Dimitri was strong in his own right, but Byleth knew that under her instruction it would be a lot more difficult to take him down. Even if she had trained him for just a short amount of time.

“I don't want us to kill each other. Edelgard please, call back your army. Let’s be diplomatic about this to see if there is another way. Dimitri needs to know the truth about that day and I’d like to know what exactly pushed you to work with these horrible people.”

“Professor, stop looking for the good in her. She has shown you her true colors!” Dimitri shouted. 

“But, inquiring minds are wondering...What made you start a war? You are saying the church is dividing us to have control over us. But wouldn't it be easier if we were all one? Why would they divvy up power to others if they wanted full control?”

“There isn't time to explain to the likes of you.”

“I see that we've unlocked the insulting Edelgard. Well, it would still be in your best interest to retreat for now. Maybe we can make time for this discussion at a later date.”

“I’m not going to let her get away! You will not deny me my revenge. They call for her head, they whisper to me for it. They must have their tribute.”

"Hubert!" Edelgard called for her second hand. He appeared out of thin air. He was badly roughed up from his fight with Yuri.

"Yes, lady Edelgard."

"Summon the reserve troops, we will take them down this instant." Hubert nodded and disappeared as quickly as he came. 

"You're gonna have a hard time with that, your royal highness," Claude said. Byleth turned to see Felix coming their way.

"Reinforcements have arrived. Garreg Mach is secured," he reported to her. Byleth sighed a sigh of relief. Hubert came back to Eldelgard's side.

"The reserve troops have been incapacitated. There isn't much left of them. We should retreat."

"Don't you dare! You need to answer for your sins!"

"Dimitri! Stop!" Byleth shouted before grabbing the end of his lance before he launched it again. "We don't have to kill her, we talked about this. Don't let your hate consume you." Dimitri hesitated. Her voice somehow started to take him out of tunnel vision. Byleth went towards Edelgard.

"I don't believe that you were actually behind the tragedy of Duscar. Please, end this war, and let's find a better way to do this. There has to be another way." Edelgard looked at Claude, then at Dimitri, and then rested her eyes on Byleth.

"I wish you were someone who was swayed by my words….I would have done anything to have you on my side...Let's go, Hubert."

"Wait!" Edelgard and Hubert teleported away. Byleth stood there silently. If only she had talked to her more, spent some time with her, there could have been a slim chance they could have avoided this. Or maybe not, maybe this was inevitable. 

"Teach!" Byleth turned around quickly. Claude was standing in between her and Dimitri. Claude put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked, wincing.

"What do you-" She stopped as watched Claude cough up blood. That's when she realized, there was a lance going through his stomach. And on the other end of that lance, stood an angry Dimitri. Byleth couldn't believe what she was seeing.

“Dimitri! What have you done!?” Her shout caused him to snap out of it. He let go of his lance and shook his head.

“I don't know what got into me-” Felix held his sword up to Dimitri’s neck.

“I knew it was there all along. But I never thought you would attack Byleth. A mistake you will definitely pay for.” Claude smiled at his beloved teacher.

“I’m so glad your okay,” he coughed again, as he fell to his knees. Byleth dropped right along with him.

“Claude don't speak, You are going to be okay. I can stop the bleeding, my healing powers have improved. I can definitely do this. We are going to have to keep the lance there though. If we can make it back to the Monastery you will be fine.” Byleth rambled off. Claude caressed her cheek. 

“I won't make it. I know I won't. I’ve lost too much blood.”

“My dad lost a lot of blood too and he’s still here!”

“Listen-”

“I won't! There is no way I’m going to let this happen.”

“Please, just listen to me. I have something I want to say to you,” he coughed up more blood. Byleth couldn't help but let tears roll down her face.

“What is it Claude?” she sobbed.

“You are really amazing, you know? Ever since I laid my eyes on you I knew there was something I liked. I didn't realize how much I actually liked you. And when I found out you had similar feelings, I was beyond excited,” Claude’s breathing became ragged, “What I really want to say is...I love you, Byleth. I wanted you to know my true feelings...even if it was just once…” Byleth began to really cry.

“I love you too Claude,” she squeezed out. Claude softly kissed Byleth.

“I’m so happy to hear that,” he looked over to Felix who was holding Dimitri at sword point, “Looks like I won. Take care of her for me.” Felix nodded his head. Claude looked back at Byleth. “You are even so beautiful when you cry,” he said softly as he closed his eyes.

“Claude...Claude! Open your eyes! Please! CLAUDE!” Her voice cracked as Claude’s body slumped over. She held him tightly. “SOTHIS!” She screamed.

“I know what you want to do,” Sothis answered somberly.

“So do it. Now!” Byleth was still speaking aloud. Felix and Dimitri thought she was losing it.

“Byleth, who are you talking to?” Felix asked worried slightly for her mental health. She couldn't hear him.

“I can't do that.”

“Why not!? You’ve done it for me before! Do it again!”

“I understand how important this is for you, but you don't understand the strain it will put on you. Who knows what’s going to happen.”

“I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!”

“If something happens to you, I will no longer exist in this world.”

“You seriously think that I will die?”

“It’s not a high percentage, it is possible.”

“What’s the percent?”

“15 Percent.”

“Then I’m doing it. Lend me your power, I’ll do it myself.”

“If you insist. I hope I’m wrong,” Sothis sighed before giving her powers to Byleth once more. Her hair went light green as it did when she eliminated Kronya and Solon. Felix had seen it before and was now extremely worried. From what he heard from her part of the conversation, doing this was something she was risking her life for.

“Byleth! What are you doing?”

“I’m bringing Claude back.”

“How is that even possible? What do you mean?”

“Don't worry, I’ll explain later.”

“But-” Byleth wasted no more time as she turned back the hands of time. Her head pounded and her heart palpated furiously. It hurt so much it made her want to vomit. She would go back as far as she could stand it. And it was only so far. Once back to reality, Byleth realized she was standing in front of Edelgard. 

“I wish you were someone who was swayed by my words….I would have done anything to have you on my side...Let’s go, Hubert.” Edelgard teleported away again. It happened in a split second last time. There was no time to lose herself in her thoughts again. She turned around and everything seemed to go by in slow motion. She could see Dimitri preparing to attack, right before Claude had a chance to block him. Byleth grabbed his lance, snapped it in two, and held her sword to his neck. Her eyes were lifeless as she looked him in his face. He had snapped out of his angry state.

“The fact that you would try to attack me from behind shows how weak you truly are, Dimitri.” Dimitri couldn't find the words. He would have never attacked her if he was in his right mind. “I will snap you like I did your lance, don't you ever try that again. Prince or not.” Dimitri nodded in shame. Felix and Claude were very much confused.

“What’s going on?” Felix asked.

“Teach, are you alright?” Byleth looked over to her favorite honey-toned, green eyed house leader. 

“Claude! I’m so happy to see you,” tears started to well up. Claude still had no clue what was happening.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” Byleth shook her head.

“You don't understand how much pain I went through to see you again.” Felix was feeling a bit left out, but what was she going on about.

“Teach, I don't know what’s going on, but I’m happy to see you too. Why are you trying to kill Dimitri?”

“Because he killed you.”

“He...what? I'm not sure-”

“It’s okay now! You're back! And I couldn't be-” As Byleth went towards Claude, she hit the ground. Felix and Claude quickly went to her.

“She’s asleep again,” Felix said relieved. He looked up at Dimitri. “What is she going on about?”

“I-I don't know...I didn't have any plans to kill Claude…”

“So what was your plan?” Claude asked as he brushed her hair. Dimitri couldn't bring himself to say it.

“Well...I can't really say for sure what it was...I just know that I wanted to get rid of Edelgard...and the professor let her escape...I was so angry I was…” Felix got up and held his sword to Dimitri.

“You were going to attack her...the boar prince shows his true colors. I suppose we should heed your advice? Get rid of you before you take more innocent people's lives?”

“I was wrong and I wasn't in my right mind. I will make sure to take accountability for my actions, should the professor allow it.”

“I won't even let you within three feet of her,” Felix growled. 

“What does that have to do with Claude? I wasn't going to-”

“I would have shielded her…” Claude said seriously. He played out the situation in his head numerous times. “The blow that was meant for her I would have taken instead…”

“And how do you figure she knew that?” Felix asked. Claude shook his head.

“I don't know but she acted the same way when her father almost died. Back when Kronya attacked him.” Claude picked up his sleeping teacher. “We won't have the answers until she wakes up. It seems like at every turn we come out with more questions than answers.” With Dimitri under tight watch by Felix, the three headed back to the Monastery. The narrow victory normally would have a positive outlook. But they knew that there was more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to add. One of my readers and I are having a really good discussion but it may include some spoilers as far as the actual game of FE so please be wary. And may be some of my plot has been discovered! Lol just wanted to warn you if you choose not to be spoiled don't read the comments.
> 
> See you all sunday!!


End file.
